Novilunio
by kenigal
Summary: Como vivir tranquilo si estoy en medio de dos asesinos a sangre fría uno recorriendo las sombras de la luna llena y el otro paseándose en la oscuridad total ambos rondándome en todo momento y sin saber que yo no les temo sino que debería ser todo lo contrario.
1. Prologo

**Novilunio**

Prologo

Mi vida no podría ser mas difícil para mi, los días eran una tortura, eran largos y fríos, llenos de problemas e incertidumbre cosa que mi corazón no soportaba, ya que el solo echo de bajar las escaleras de mi casa para ir a desayunar era todo un reto, el aire me faltaba y la taquicardia atacaba cada día mas fuerte yo solo pedía a quien quiera que fuese que por una vez solo una vez no me doliera tanto; pero lo peor de todo era la escuela ser golpeado contra lo casilleros no me ayudaba mucho, todos los días era una lucha por sobrevivir, en todo momento estaba asustado y no por los que me golpeaban sino por que tenia miedo de un ataque cardiaco saben no quiero morir bueno por lo menos no aun no quiero que Finn se quede solo el es lo único que me queda después de esa terrible noche que aun me hace temblar, la noche en que mi hermano y yo perdimos a mama y a papa, la noche en que nos quedamos totalmente solos, la noche en que me di cuenta que el mundo era un caos, la noche en que me di cuenta que todo lo que creíamos saber no era así como nuestros abuelos nos lo decían, la noche en la que me di cuenta que las criaturas nocturnas sedientas de sangre son tan reales como tu y como yo, y quien soy yo, bueno mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y seré su peor pesadilla.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa nueva historia esto es lo que se me ocurre luego de ver glee y después inframundos, espero que les guste esta nueva historia, tratare de subirla al mismo tiempo que mi otro fic pero eso si, si me demoro no quiere decir que los dejare tirados por eso jamás me encanta esta historias y espero que a ustedes también.**

**SIN MÁS NO LEEMOS PRONTO Y QUE TENGAN SUERTE EN SOBREVIVIR LA VAN A NECESITAR.**


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO

**Videojuegos, Recuerdos Y Cometas Por El Cielo**

12:30 pm y no he podido conciliar el sueño por más que lo intente mi subconsciente no me lo permite y es que mañana tengo que ir a consulta con el cardiólogo cosa que no me hace ninguna gracia verán detesto los hospitales, no me traen recuerdos muy buenos y es gracias a que gran parte de mi vida gira en torno a ellos ya que desde que tengo memoria padezco de insuficiencia cardiaca que en español significa que tengo un corazón extremadamente débil por lo tanto cualquier esfuerzo físico hace que me falte el aire y que me sienta mareado es un poco irónico porque se supone que estas cosas las sufren los ancianos pero supongo que la vida tiene maneras muy extrañas de actuar porque a mis dieciocho años en vez de querer un reproductor de última generación me preocupo mas porque en mi bolsillo siempre haya un atomizador que me saque que mis múltiples crisis respiratorias diarias, no lo niego siempre he querido tener una vida normal como todos los demás correr, saltar, hacer deportes, tener un trabajo de medio tiempo y ayudar a mi hermano Finn con los gastos de la casa pero eso sencillamente es un sueño porque técnicamente soy un inútil lo único que puedo hacer encargarme de que mi hermano siempre tenga la cena a tiempo en la mesa y que la casa este bien arreglada y obviamente estudiar para aspirar a una beca universitaria y poder ser alguien en esta crueldad de mundo.

_-esto es una mierda-_

_-hey cachorro no puedes dormir-_

_-Finn te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas cachorro y que toques la puerta antes de entrar en mi habitación podrías encontrarme desnudo algún día y si no puedo dormir-_

_-cachorro yo te cambiaba lo pañales cuando eras mas pequeño y te bañaba cuando tenias cinco año te conozco de pies a cabeza-_

_-hayyyy eres imposible, dime tampoco puedes dormir-_

_-no, no tengo sueño-_

_-mmmmmm, quieres jugar videojuegos-_

_-te hare picadillo-_

De esta manera transcurrió mi noche, debo admitir que aunque mi hermano sea un molesto lo amo mucho, es todo lo que me queda en la vida y es así porque nuestros padres murieron cuando yo tenía diez años de edad, vivíamos en Lima Ohio, yo compartía la habitación con Finn y aunque el fuera un adolecente de diecisiete años mientras yo era un pequeñín de diez siempre no llevamos muy bien, tanto que yo me ponía sus camisetas para dormir (cosa que aun sigo haciendo) era veintiocho de diciembre aproximadamente la una de la madruga yo dormía profundamente pese a los ronquidos de mi hermano mayor, pero gracias a mi vejiga desperté a mitad de la noche, nunca le tuve miedo a la oscuridad ni a nada de esas cosas así que entre al baño al regresar a mi cama escuche un ruido extraño proveniente de la habitación de mi padres la cual estaba al lado de la nuestra intente despertar a Finn para que fuéramos a mirar pero nada de lo que intente dio resultado asique decidí ir yo solo total la casa estaba bien cerrada no creí que fueran ladrones, al salir de mi habitación y asomarme por el corredor había un enorme agujero en el techo algo muy extraño porque que yo recordara que hubiese un agujero en el techo del corredor del segundo piso, no le di mucha importancia y seguí hasta la puerta del cuarto de mis padres esta entre abierta y se escuchaban unos leves gruñidos dentro de esta empecé a temblar jamás tuve la oportunidad de escuchar algo así no parecían animales ni nada que yo conociera, decidí asomar y lo que vi aun lo tengo grabado en mi mente fue la peor imagen de mi vida mi padres seguían en la cama y encima de ellos había dos chicos de unos veinte años cada uno mordiendo fuertemente el cuello y hombro de mis queridos padres, empecé llorar pero no pude moverme ni hacer sonido alguno me quede viendo la escena hasta ambos chico salieron por la ventana fue hay donde pude entrar y acercarme a la cama donde yacían los cuerpo de papa y mama quería gritar quería pedir ayuda pero no podía emitir ni un solo sonido hasta que escuche su voz:

_-tienes suerte de ser tan pequeño-_

Ahí fue donde mi cerebro al fin reacciono nuevamente y salí corriendo de la habitación de mis padres gritando y tropezando con todo, lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de Finn preguntándome qué diablos ocurría. Supongo que todos dirán que más le podría pasar a este chico pues aunque todo parezca mal siempre trato de sonreírle a la vida, siempre trato de pensar que algún día tendré un final feliz pero lo más importante siempre intento pensar que me encontrare cara a cara con los que asesinaron a mis padres para así poder matarlos yo mismo.

_-hey cachorro-_

_-hey, hey tierra llamando a kurt Hummel, ollleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e-_

_-que, que, que paso-_

_-te volví a ganar, en serio eres malísimo-_

_-no es justo tu siempre me ganas-_

_-y tú siempre quieres jugar conmigo quien te entiende-_

_-Finn, nuestro juego empezó como a las 12:30 pm verdad-_

_-si por-_

_-pues porque si no te has dado cuenta el sol está entrando por la ventana-_

_-mierda llegare tarde-_

_-tu si a mi solo me queda media hora para llegar a la escuela-_

_-mejor dejamos de hablar y nos apuramos ¿no crees?-_

Y así mi nuevo día empezó el problema está en que Finn siempre es el que me lleva a las escuela y luego el se va a su trabajo como locutor de la radio local pero hoy parece que tendré que caminar porque por más que quiera correr aprecio mucho mi vida como para hacer algo como eso. Luego de hora y media de caminata llegue al fin a la escuela por lo menos hoy tengo el primer periodo libre, todo parecía normal así que me acerque a mi casillero para sacar lo libros que necesito para mis siguientes clases pero por desgracia olvide lo que ocurre cada vez que estoy en mi casillero por que en menos de lo que imaginan un dolor muy intenso se apodero de mi brazo derecho luego de haber rebotado contra los casilleros uno de mis matones personales Sam Evans me empujo con mucha fuerza, situación que ocurre a diario.

_-eso es por llegar tarde chico crack–_

_-si, porque no le preguntas a tu madre porque llegue tarde-_

_-que dijiste idiota-_

_-que, además de carbón eres sordo-_

Hasta aquí llegue porque acto seguido Sam me dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que me dejo casi noqueado, pero para mí fortuna eso fue suficiente ya que me dejo hay y se fue cosa que me parece muy extraña eso nunca ocurre pero bueno quien soy yo para quejarme de mi buena suerte, me levante como pude y le fui a la enfermería donde me curaron el ojo y el brazo, el timbre sonó y me fui directo a mi clase de biología.

_-bueno muchachos hoy tendremos práctica de diferenciación de células plasmáticas, cada uno tiene un porta objetos en su mesa con una muestra de sangre deben dibujar que células pueden ver y cuál es su nombre, para esto tiene una hora y pueden entregar el informe en dúos-_

Dúos, para mí eso significa trabajar solo como siempre algo que me tiene sin cuidado no es por alardear pero no necesito de ayuda para trabajar mejor que todo en el salón, algo que puedo demostrar muy fácilmente porque termine mi trabajo en quince minuto, pero obviamente no lo entregue enseguida no quería ganarme más enemigos de los que ya tengo, así que me refugie en mi reproductor y me dispuse a mirar por la ventana, el paisaje era muy bonito se podía distinguir el bosque a lado de la escuela supongo que me concentre mucho ya que el profesor ordeno entregar los informes; el día siguió tranquilamente por así decirlo no tuve ningún percance a demás de un granizado en el rostro y uno que otro empujón mas pero todo eso se veía opacado con la idea de que mi siguiente clase era interpretación musical y vocalización y por que me encanta pues porque en esta clase si puedo lucirme todo lo que quiera y es que me encanta cantar es todo lo que puedo decir.

_-buenos días clase-_

_-buenos días señor Shuster-_

_-bueno jóvenes la clase de hoy será un poco mas didáctica que de costumbre, se me ocurrió que cada uno interpretara una canción dedicada a uno de sus compañeros el cual será elegido a la zar y tendrán que imaginarse que aprecian mucho a la persona que les toque porque tendrán que convencerme a mí de eso-_

_-esto es enserio-_

_-si Sam es enserio-_

_-bueno aquí están los papeles cada uno tome un papel y empiecen a pensar en que cantar-_

Tome mi papel y el desconcierto lleno cada rincón de mi cabeza, Brandon Sterling, jamás había escuchado ese nombre en la clase así que me acerque al profesor y le pregunte quien era por suerte me lo dijo en voz baja que era un estudiante nuevo en la clase que era la primera vez que la tomaba así que se convirtió en mi responsabilidad hacer que se siente cómodo aquí.

_-esto tiene que ser una broma-_

_-no no es Kurt y te sugiero que empieces a pensar porque serás el primero en cantar-_

_-que, esta bromeando-_

_-no así que date prisa-_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Kurt Hummel, al frente pro favor-_

_-no se supone que la droga daña las cuerdas vocales-_

_-si eso ocurre Sam porque la pregunta-_

_-nada señor solo curiosidad-_

_-OK, bueno Kurt dinos quien te toco y puedes empezar cuando quieras-_

_-me toco Brandon Sterling así que bienvenido a la clase-_

Al fin lo conozco, estaba sentado en la última fila del salón junto con otros dos chico, era alto, de ojos verdes muy pero muy verdes, cabello castaño un poco oscuro y algo enrulado su peinado era todo para adelante pero lo más raro de todo fue que me sonrió, generalmente la gente no me sonríe lo que atribuyo gracias a los comentarios de Sam y su grupo bueno supongo que este muchacho debe estar un poco sordo.

_**Quédate esta fría madrugada  
Quédate hasta que la luz del alba  
muestre mi corazón, enredado en la alambrada  
De tu vos, que me ha rozado el alma.**_

Comencé a pensar en hermano mayor, el siempre está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas el siempre iba a mi habitación cada vez que tenia pesadillas y siempre se quedaba en ella hasta que yo me durmiera nuevamente diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

_**Quédate conmigo y mi suspiro será  
el único testigo que se vestirá de fiesta  
Quédate conmigo en esta noche avisar  
porque solo tú, tú me puedes enseñar. **_

Lo adora en realidad era mi mejor amigo, la figara paterna que tenia, un apoyo alguien en quien siempre podría contar eso era mi hermano simplemente lo mejor del mundo y esta canción aunque él no la este escuchando es para el.

_**A volar, cometas por el cielo  
Como el sol, como el mar. **_

Y si el me enseño como volar una cometo, como andar en bicicleta, como patinar e incluso como jugar football.

_**Quédate, y desnudemos nuestras dudas  
De una vez, siempre fuimos dos lunas.**_

Recuerdo que papa y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos gustaba jugar ajedrez, armar y desarmar lo autos, jugar al escondite, lo hacíamos siempre juntos a demás de mi hermano mi padre conocía perfectamente ola desnudes de mi alma yo era como un libro abierto para el tanto que no teníamos que hablar para poder comunicarnos.

_**Quédate conmigo y mi suspiro será  
el único testigo que se vestirá de fiesta  
Quédate conmigo en esta noche avisar  
porque solo tú, tú me puedes ensenar.**_

Lo quería mucho lo amaba, siempre me decía, campeón que te valla muy bien hoy en la escuela, me daba un beso en la frente y se quedaba en el umbral de la casas esperando a que me subiera en al auto bus.

_**A volar, cometas por el cielo  
Como el sol, como el mar.  
Dibujar, mi nombre sobre el suelo  
como el sol, como el mar.**_

Me enseño que las cosas siempre estarían bien, me enseño a nunca darme por vencido y a siempre amar la vida sea como fuera.

_**Y que pequeños nos verán,  
los que no volaron nunca,  
convertido en viento  
viajar en silencio  
y solo tú me oirás gritar.**_

Mama yo solo puedo pensar en que ella era my estrella yo siempre estaba a su lado queriéndola cada vez más, aprovechaba cada momento del día para decirle y demostrarle cuanto la adoraba y lo mismo así ella, preparándome mi comida favorita o dejándome lamer la cuchara llena de pasta para galletas simplemente era mi inspiración para todo incluso en este momento.

_**Podemos volar, cometas por el cielo,  
como el sol, como el mar...  
Dibujar, mi nombre sobre el suelo,  
como el sol, como el mar...**_

A quien más podría amar si no era a mi familia, lo amaba con todo el corazón y jamás olvidaría todo lo que hicieron por mí.

_**Wuooooooooooooo, Wuooooooo o o, Wuooooooooooooo  
Como el sol como el mar...**_

_**Wuooooooooooooo, Wuooooooo o o, Wuooooooooooooo  
Como el sol como el mar...**_

A volar, cometas por el cielo  
Como el sol, como el mar.

Termine mi canción y para mi asombro todo el lugar estaba en silencio e incluso había algunas chicas ¿llorando?, supuse que eso era una mala señal pero después de que la gran mayoría de mis compañeros empezaron a aplaudir esa idea se fue de mi mente.

_-eso fue maravilloso Kurt-_

_-emmm gracias profe-_

_-ustedes se conocen de alguna parte digo Brandon y tu-_

_-no, es la primera vez que lo veo-_

_-esto del canto es lo tuyo, felicidades no creo que tengo que decir tu nota-_

_-gracias-_

No lo puedo negra me gusta mucho ser el mejor y mucho mas cuando le demuestro a los matones que soy mil veces mejor que ellos, la clase transcurrió con mas canciones una mas falsas que otras y de todo un poco, hasta que el timbre que avisaba el fin de la jornada escolar se hizo presente, tome mis cosas y salí del salón de clases junto con el profesor no podía permitirme salir solo y me golpearían, me despedí de el señor Shuster en la entrada de la escuela y baje rápidamente las escaleras gran error porque acto seguido mi pecho empezó a arder como si me quemara la respiración se me entrecortaba y sentía como si me estuvieran pegando directamente en el pecho empecé a marearme hasta que caí sentado al pie de un árbol, respire hondo con ayuda del atomizador y así me quede esperando que Finn fuera a recogerme no tardaría el siempre es puntual solo espero que mientras llegue yo aun siga consiente.

**Hola gente, bueno le dejo el primer cap de esta historia, tengo muchas ideas para escribir pero solo lo hare si ustedes quieren y le gusta la historias, espero lo lean y le agrade, gracias por pasarse por aquí.**

**SIN MÁS NO LEEMOS PRONTO Y QUE TENGAN SUERTE EN SOBREVIVIR LA VAN A NECESITAR.**


End file.
